An Angel's Pride
by talinsquall
Summary: Sequel to "Precious In My Hands". Sephiroth begins a new hope-filled life with Leon, Reno, and their babies by his side. Seph/Leon/Reno. Cid/Vin. Tseng/Aerith. Past Seph/Zack. Yaoi,OOC, Mpreg, Threesome, Lemons, Cursing,Sex Change. Rev. 2/19/09 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I think of Sephiroth as a seven-foot tall winged Maypole, with Leon and Reno holding their respective ribbons and dancing gaily around him, while holding the cubs in their arms. By the way, Sephiroth is back from the Darkness and completely sane. Lion is Leon's nickname and Fox is Reno's. The babies are called cubs because I thought it was cute in the last story and I ain't changing it. Originally published 1/22/09. Revised 2/19/09.

**Refer to Chapters 7 and 8 in the previous story, "Precious In My Hands", to get the various adoptive and baby family connections.**

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Sephiroth's confused. The newborns and horny Mates don't help.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon/Reno, Cid/Vin, Past Cloud/Leon/Reno, Mentioned Tseng/Aerith

Warnings: Yaoi, Babies, Happy! Lion, Happy! Reno, Confused, Loving Sephiroth, Protective Vincent,, Auntie Yuffie, Sisterly Sly Aerith, Threesome Wedding, CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Laguna), Future MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 1 - Brave New Life**

XXX

"Father. The girl cub. She is so small. She is not like Ronan. The babe fits almost completely in my hand. I fear I shall hurt her."

"Calm yourself, Sephiroth. You are now her father. You must get used to holding her just as you did with the boy."

"Yes, Father. But the boy is… sturdier."

"Yes, that is one way to describe him." Vincent ruefully gazed down at the eleven-pound newborn boy cradled in his arms.

The redhead glared up at his grandfather, as he suckled fiercely at his milk bottle.

Vincent smiled softly and kissed the top of the babe's head. Turk. A born Turk.

The sly red fox, Reno, had dutifully accomplished his most recent mission. He had given birth to Ronan, two weeks early, with a barrage of cursing that made Grampa Cid beam with joy.

Vincent didn't blame him.

The former Turk's slim hips were not meant for childbirth. His pelvis had fractured under the tremendous strain.

Fearing for his baby's health, Reno had refused all medication to ease his pain.

Vincent still somewhat disliked the wily one, but he had lived up to his Turk designation with honor.

Immediately following the birth, Vincent informed Sephiroth that he would no longer fight his wished for union with the Turk.

Leon, formerly Squall Leonhart, had given birth three days ago to a newborn five-pound baby girl. He quickly dubbed her Ellone, after his lost big "sis".

Leon had kept his eyes closed throughout the whole birth. Cloud Strife had smugly informed him, before he had made him pregnant with Ellone, that any child from him would look just like him. Hojo had assured it.

Leon knew Cloud's genetics had been enhanced, but he prayed for it not to be true. He would always love his baby and never blame her for her birth father's former abuse. But he hoped, for her acceptance into their new family, she would take after his side.

When Merlin laid the tiny, squalling girl child on Leon's chest, he cried tears of joy.

Cloud had been lied to or Leon's prayers had been answered.

Ellone looked just like Leon. All that was missing was the scar between her furrowed eyebrows.

After Reno had assured the multi-winged Angel that the Lion and their cub were fine, Leon hastily caught Sephiroth's gaze, as he cautiously walked in. "Husband, sit by me. Please tell me you accept my newborn cub as you have done Ronan. Please?"

Sephiroth quickly took his place next to his chosen Mate. He kissed Leon's sweat-soaked forehead and lowered his nose to snuffle the newborn girl's body. He mentally imprinted her scent into his brain just as he did when Ronan was born.

At the time, Reno had inquired if Sephiroth was going to eat him. Sephiroth had declared the babe too big of a meal.

Reno had wheezed through the pain of his fractured pelvis as he laughed his ass off.

Sephiroth raised his eyes to meet a frightened Lion's. He quickly gave the troubled one a deep kiss to assuage his fears. "Do not be afraid, Pretty Lion. I have accepted her as my own. Forevermore, I shall love and protect her small body as her father."

Leon swiftly exhaled in relief.

All through his pregnancy, while Sephiroth had been away fighting in the Coliseum, earning munny for their growing family, Leon had feared Sephiroth would not accept his baby. Her genetic father was Sephiroth's former life-long enemy Cloud Strife.

If Sephiroth had decided not to accept Ellone as his own, Leon would have had to leave him. Every time the prospect came up, Leon would hide in the back room and cry.

After eliminating Cloud Strife, with his father Vincent at his side, Sephiroth had been forced, by familial duty, to leave his newly chosen mates so he could help Yuffie and Aerith in the Land of Dragons. After killing the bandits who had attacked Yuffie, he had then gone on to the Coliseum.

Reno and Leon were not able to see Sephiroth for almost a full year. It was during this time that Leon accepted the fact that he had fallen in deep love with the multi-winged Angel in the few days they had spent together.

Reno had been sure of his love ever since Sephiroth came back from the Darkness; sane and whole as before. He had fallen for the big guy way back during the old days of Shinra.

However, at the time, Sephiroth had been mated to his "Puppy", Zack Fair.

Back then, Reno knew he would never had stood a chance against a love like that.

With Leon by his side, and Sephiroth now free, Reno had a new lease on life and he was going to take full advantage of it. Of course, having Ronan by his side didn't hurt either.

When Reno had first looked his newborn baby boy in the eye, Reno had sneered. His baby sneered right back at him.

Reno already knew Ronan was thinking of him as 'old man.'

After Leon had tearfully held and kissed his baby boy, Sephiroth had given him his proprietary snuffle.

Ronan was then handed over to a reticent Vincent. He gazed at the large cub held in his arms with a raised eyebrow.

Reno sniggered at the sight. He didn't care if Vincent considered himself an ex-Turk. Turk always identified a fellow Turk.

At that moment, holding the new Baby Turk in his arms, Vincent's red eyes met Reno's ocean-blue ones and they silently declared a truce. Baby Turks were hard to raise as it was. Vincent quickly realized Reno would need all the help he could get.

Vincent studied the boy's fingers as they grasped his large one tightly. Hmmm. Strong, firm, but gentle grip. Vincent would start Ronan on small firearms early.

XXX

"Leon? Are ya sure ya want our weddin' with Sephiroth to be back in the Land of Dragons. Last weddin' sorta sucked ass, yo."

Leon smiled from their bed as he cradled a sleeping Ellone in his arms. "Absolutely, Reno. Aerith's pregnant, so she can't travel to Agrabah. I also know Yuffie is dying to see the children. Besides, we have some goods that we need to pick up for the store. I believe, if we have our wedding in the Land of Dragons, it will eradicate all the bad memories of our other farce of a marriage."

Sephiroth had given her back to him, after she had been fed and burped.

With much pride, Vincent had stated that Sephiroth was becoming quite proficient at the task.

Reno interjected this was only because Ronan was eating them out of house and store.

Sephiroth quickly rose up and declared he would go back to the Coliseum to earn more munny.

Reno silenced him by plopping Ronan into his arms and giving him a deep kiss. He stated that he had just been kidding and Sephiroth had earned more than enough munny.

This was true, but it was also true that Leon and Reno had missed Sephiroth terribly.

With the munny he had earned in the last tournament, Sephiroth would not have to leave them for another year.

Reno and Leon had commiserated together. The couple decided that, before Sephiroth left for the new season, they would both be pregnant again with Sephiroth's cubs. However, there was the pressing issue of them getting married first.

There were only two worlds which catered to a husband having more than one mate. One was Agrabah and the other was the Land of Dragons.

Reno and Leon had been forced into marriage with Cloud Strife in the Land of Dragons.

Reno was shocked when Leon suggested their marriage be held there, after Sephiroth returned, and proposed to the both of them.

Reno settled down next to Leon, and rocked Ronan gently, as he snored away. He rested his head against Leon's shoulder and smiled. "Ya know I never considered myself a bottom. Even pregnant with Ronan, ya know it was just to keep him safe from Strife. But from the beginning, way back when I was working for Shinra, I took one look at Sephiroth and I swore I'd be ready and willin' to bottom for him. 'Course Zack shows up and blows that dream to bits. This Turk knows he's really lucky to get this second chance. Ain't gonna waste it. We'll marry that Angel and fill this place full of cubs, yo."

Leon giggled and kissed Reno's cheek. "We are lucky. Aren't we, Reno."

Reno turned his head and kissed Leon deeply on the mouth. "Sure thing, Leon. Best thing was meetin' you. Then comes Seph. Now I got Ronan. Nothin' but luck for this Turk. Thanks for savin' me, Leon. Givin' me something to live for."

"Hmm. You're welcome. But Reno, with our marriage to Sephiroth, I want you to stop putting yourself down. There is no such thing as First Mate or Second Mate. We're both equal in Sephiroth's eyes. We'll both be bearing his cubs. Promise me you'll think better of yourself. Please, Reno? It breaks my heart when I hear you put yourself down, especially in front of the rest of the family. I know Sephiroth doesn't like it. I love you. He loves you. We're both the bearers for this family. Promise me you'll try."

Reno pouted. He kissed the babies' foreheads and inhaled their sweet baby smell. He knew it was virtually impossible to break a life-long habit, but it never hurt to tell a little white lie. Leon would never know. And once Reno got pregnant with Sephiroth's cub, it would cement his place in their family for good. "Okay, Leon. I promise. I'll try."

Leon grinned and nuzzled Reno's cheek. "That's all I ask, Reno. Thank you for marrying me and giving me laughter and love every day."

Reno snickered and gifted Leon with an uncharacteristic aw-shucks expression. "Damn, Leon. We can't even have sex for another two weeks. Quit eggin' this Turk on."

"Ha. Don't blame me. You're still healing too, Mr.-I'll-have-the-biggest-baby-in-creation. It's not from my part of the family. I was told that both my sister and I were as small as Ellone when we were born."

"Yeah. Guilty as charged. It's from my side of the family. I actually got off lucky. My cousin was sixteen pounds at birth and my aunt didn't have any enhancements to help her heal. Got off really lucky with this kid. Don't know what's gonna happen when I give birth to Seph's cub. Between his tall genes and my big genes, the cub's gonna come out bigger than Grampa Cid."

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't come out swearing like him."

"Leon, ya know with Cid as the cubs' Grampa, they're all gonna have the dirtiest vocabulary this side of the Light."

"Yes, but they will also be the most loved."

"Yeah, we're lucky, Leon. Ain't we?"

"Yes, Reno. We are."

XXX

Yuffie squealed with joy as Leon and Reno slowly walked down the Gummi Ship's stairway. She ran up and quickly hugged them both.

Leon carefully placed Ellone in her arms. Yuffie sighed and kissed the baby's cheek.

When she reached out for Ronan, Reno looked her slight form up-and-down and shook his head.

Yuffie pouted and stomped her foot. "Come on, Reno! I promise I won't drop him! I've been practicing with the village babies."

Reno snickered and kissed the top of Yuffie's head. "Don't mean nothing by it, Yuf. I trust ya. It's just that Ronan's a heavyweight. He'll drop you."

Yuffie then took a hard look at the grumpy red-headed baby and giggled in agreement. "Okay, Reno. I see what ya mean. But once I sit down, you have to let me hold him. Okay?"

Reno gave Yuffie a quick hug. "Sure thing, Yuffie. Ronan has to learn how to steal good from somebody. Might as well be the best."

Yuffie kissed Ronan's head and winced as Ronan pulled her short hair. "Born Turk, huh?"

"Ya know it, Yuffie. Grampa Vincent already has his throwing knives picked out. Classic."

"Oh good! I'll get him started on the throwing stars at the same time!"

Reno grinned as they turned towards Sephiroth, Cid, and Vincent. "This Baby Turk's gonna put the Worlds on their ear, for sure!"

Sephiroth walked towards a serenely smiling Aerith and gave her a big hug. "I hope the bandit problem has been eradicated. I would not have you stressed in your present condition, My Sister."

"Don't worry, Sephiroth. Once you got rid of the main group, the other bandits sort of just faded away back into the countryside. Tseng hasn't had one mishap with his shipments since."

"Then I am forgiven?"

Aerith shook her head in amusement and stood up on her tippy-toes to kiss her adopted big brother's cheek. "Silly. How many times do I have to tell you? You're forgiven, Sephiroth. Forgive yourself and all will be well."

Sephiroth frowned as he rested his hands on his sister's strong shoulders. "I shall try Aerith, but it is hard. The past troubles me so. Even with my Lion and Fox by my side, the Darkness still lingers. However, I have found the cubs have helped me immensely."

Aerith smiled gaily and linked her arm with Sephiroth's as they walked towards the waiting taxis. Cid and Vincent following after them. "Babies always help, Sephiroth. The more children you have surrounding you. The more petty troubles fade away. I assure you."

"As always, My Sister. Your words are wise and truthful. I shall take them to heart."

"Well, I know Leon and Reno wish for more cubs as soon as possible, so you won't have to wait long."

Sephiroth deeply blushed as he helped his pregnant sister into the waiting carriage. "Aerith. Give me time. The Lion has just given birth and the Fox is still recovering. I must be gentle."

Aerith giggled behind her hand as Sephiroth gracefully took his seat. "I'm afraid, Big Brother, that Leon and Reno aren't going to give you time. I'm afraid they're going to eat you alive on your wedding night."

Sephiroth took a chance, and glanced at his mates, sitting in the other carriage. He shuddered as he met their dual lust-filled gazes. Sister was right.

Sephiroth placed his hand against his rapidly beating heart as the horses started up. It was a good thing he had enhancements and a maxed-out healing factor. By the end of his honeymoon, he was sure he was going to need it.

XXX

Unlike their wedding to Cloud Strife, Leon and Reno's wedding with Sephiroth was one of tumultuous joy and bliss.

Holding their respective cubs in their arms, Leon and Reno joined their lit candles to Sephiroth's and pledged their everlasting love unto him.

Sephiroth, in turn, pledged he would always honor, love, and protect his mates and cubs with his life.

The ceremony ended with deep kisses to both Leon and Reno, by Sephiroth, with Sephiroth kissing the cubs' foreheads in turn.

Ellone sighed and cooed at the pretty lights. She hummed as she felt her new father's deep love brush against her. Already, she was sensitive to other people's feelings and emotions.

Aerith had noticed it right of the bat and informed an ecstatic Leon. Ellone was going to be just like her namesake.

Leon had kissed her all over with glee. Sephiroth had patted her head with pride. His girl cub was small, but already she was showing her potential. His Lion had done well.

Ronan was bored and hungry. Like a true Turk, he hated to be out in the open and wanted to hide in the dark with Grampa Vincent. The dress his Aunties had put on his squalling body didn't help either.

Reno had bribed his little bruiser with a little milk before the ceremony. He then gave Ronan over to Vincent while he got dressed.

Vincent placated his little Turk with tales of bad perps and the various punishments used to make them see their evil ways.

Ronan had grunted with satisfaction. He couldn't wait to get old enough to make Grampa Vincent and his old man, Reno, proud. Big Man Daddy Sephiroth would take care of everybody else; especially soft Mommy Lion and his little sister, Ellone.

Ronan was already fiercely protective of his sister and would wail if he felt she was too far away from him.

The wedding party then moved en masse, into the banquet room, in Tseng and Aerith's expansive home. A good time to be had by all.

Of course, the party was led by Grampa Cid, who was found the next morning, butt-naked, and singing in the Koi pond.

Yuffie had fallen on her ass with laughter as Vincent shook his head in disgust. It was a good thing the cubs were still asleep.

Vincent was sure seeing something like this would scar them for life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After diligent research and much forehead-slapping, this is my new writing style. I'm still in the process of breaking old ingrained habits. Please bear with me. Thanks. Originally published 2/7/09. Revised 2/19/09.

Oh yeah. Don't get too mad. Reno's turn happens in the next chapter. Tee hee. I'm really loving this story.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Sephiroth's still confused. Now the mates are just taking advantage of it.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon/Reno, Cid/Vin

Warnings: Yaoi, THREESOME HONEYMOON SEX, Happy! Horny! Leon, Happy! Horny! Reno, Confused Molested Sephiroth, Cid-inspired Cursing, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Laguna), Future MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - Two Mates Are Better Than One**

XXX

Reno and Leon, both naked, were sitting up on their wedding bed staring perplexed at a scared stiff Sephiroth. "Um, Seph? The little general's got nothing to be ashamed about, but we ain't gonna be makin' no babies with you all the way over there, yo."

Sephiroth stood ram-rod straight, nude, back against the far wall, with multiple wings stretched out to their limits. His large hands clenched into fists while his dark wings fluttered in distress. "Pretty Lion screamed."

Reno grinned, realizing what frightened Sephiroth so, and made to jump off the bed. Sephiroth's frightened stare halted the former Turk in mid-motion.

Reno thought fast, wondering what he could say to calm Sephiroth down. Well, humor always worked for him. "Leon always does that when ya doin' good. You'll get used to it. What can I say? He's a screamer, yo."

Leon punched Reno on the bicep, so he fell over laughing. "Reno! You scream too!"

Reno wrapped his arms around Leon's thin waist and rested his head against Leon's thigh. "Yeah, but at least this Turk screams with words, yo."

Leon petted Reno's long, red hair while gazing at his beautiful husband still standing against the wall. "All curse words. Those don't count."

Reno winked at Sephiroth, relieved to see the fists unclenching. "Says you. Hey, we're leavin' our stud out in the cold here, yo."

Leon's eyebrows furrowed in the middle, while his eyes roamed over Sephiroth's stunning wings. "Sorry. I was hoping to give him a little more time. If we touch his wings now, Reno, they'll break off."

Of course, Reno wasn't concerned with Sephiroth's wings. "Just think if we touch his dick, yo."

Leon answered Reno's comment with a soft slap to the head. "Not helping, Reno."

Sephiroth sighed, running his hands through his enchanting silver hair in frustration. "Perhaps we should try this another time. Ellone is just born and Reno has just recovered from Ronan's birth."

Reno abruptly sat up, hearing that announcement. He rubbed his head where Leon accidentally pulled some hair out. "Fuck that! Get your winged fine ass over here and get us pregnant!"

Leon made sure to catch Sephiroth's feline eyes and made beckoning motions towards him. "Yes, Sephiroth. Reno's Turk healing enhancements are almost SOLDIER class. You would know this better than me. And Aerith checked me before our wedding, I'm fine."

Sephiroth seemed unsure, but he did begin to slowly make his way back towards his mates, and their honeymoon bed. He halted before his beloved Lion.

Placing one gentle hand against Leon's smiling face and the other against Reno's pleading one, Sephiroth's gaze lovingly moved from one mate to the other. "Yes, Reno is enhanced, like my Puppy before him, but my Pretty Lion, you are not. Like Ellone, you are small and fragile in my hands. I fear, with my love for you, that my enhanced strength would break your fine-boned body. To hurt you, like Cloud Strife before me, I could never forgive myself."

Leon placed both his small hands over Sephiroth's large ones. The deep love and care he felt radiating from Sephiroth brought tears to his eyes. "You could never abuse me like Cloud did. If I wasn't sure before, with your actions tonight, I am sure now. Reno is right, Husband. Lay back down and love us. Our wombs are empty. Fill them with your cubs."

Reno rubbed his cheek against Sephiroth's palm, while furiously nodding in agreement. "Yeah, Seph. This Turk's all clumsy now with no baby weight anchoring me down. If ya don't fill me up soon, I'll fly away, yo."

This made Sephiroth smile. He leaned down and kissed his Fox in thanks, licking Reno's swollen lips on his way out. "If you flew away, my sweet-smelling Fox, I would place Ronan in your arms to bring you back down again. Our family is not complete without you."

Reno's ocean-blue eyes darted down, dodging Sephiroth's love-filled stare. Eyelids blinked rapidly to keep the hot tears at bay. "Aw, Seph. Now ya makin' me feel all mushy inside. Better fuck me soon before I start with the bawlin', yo."

Sephiroth relaxed his wings so they fell back into natural position. He sat down between his mates, and then scooted back, so his long frame was completely on the bed. "Always charming, Fox."

Reno nudged Leon's shoulder before scurrying up to lay his head against Sephiroth's chest. "Right up there with Grampa Cid, yo."

Sephiroth laughed and reached up to kiss his Fox again.

Reno caught his hands and directed them over to an also laughing Leon. "Here, do Leon first. Then he can have a little rest time while ya fuckin' me, yo."

Leon frowned while Sephiroth rose up and began kissing his neck. "Reno! We're making love not fucking!"

Reno grinned over to Leon while caressing Sephiroth's strong shoulders. "Seph's makin' love to you. I'm makin' love to you. Seph's gonna be fuckin' me, yo!"

Leon rolled his eyes before turning away and getting on his hands and knees. "Well, that clears things up."

Since Leon's female entrance was now in Sephiroth's face, he leaned forward to lick and stick his tongue in, readying it for his erection which, at first sight, had frightened Leon and awed Reno.

Leon giggled at the ticklish sensation and wiggled his ass in appreciation

Sephiroth took the hint. Sticking his tongue in even farther, he wiggled it around, receiving Leon's tart taste for his efforts.

With Sephiroth and Leon occupied, Reno decided to feast on the wily snake between Sephiroth's legs.

Being a First Class SOLDIER, and Mako-enhanced, Reno knew that Sephiroth had zero recovery time. He could fuck non-stop.

Grinning like the fox he was, Reno hunkered down and sucked in the 'little General'. Of course, he couldn't get the whole thing down his throat. But by palming his hands in an up and down motion, he took care of the rest.

Leon let Sephiroth know he was close to coming when his hips began to move to meet Sephiroth's questing tongue.

Sephiroth moved his lips lower and began to suckle the small pink nub of nerves, above Leon's female entrance, in earnest.

Leon choked and clenched the sheets below him. He was so close. So close. The coiling in his belly was getting tighter and tighter.

Sephiroth sealed the deal by sucking down hard one last time, and twisting Leon's drooling erection.

Leon almost broke Sephiroth's nose when he came. The semen soiling the sheets below.

Sephiroth's thirsty tongue collected the gushing juices which flowed from Leon's female entrance. The tongue licking away with relish.

Having full cellular control over his body, and not wishing to tax his Fox any further than necessary, Sephiroth allowed himself to release into Reno's waiting mouth.

Reno used both hands to encourage the semen out, gulping down the acerbic contents. He smacked his lips when the semen stopped its flow.

Sea-salt ice cream had nothing on Sephiroth.

XXX

Leon's upper body had flopped down onto the bed while his lower body stayed where it was.

Perfect for what Sephiroth had next in mind.

Leon smiled when he felt Sephiroth's strong hands holding his hips up. "Yes, Sephiroth. I'm ready. Give me your baby. Please."

Sephiroth rubbed one reassuring hand up and down Leon's back before he proceeded. "Are you sure with this position, Pretty Lion? With this angle, the thrust shall be the deepest. I could not bear to cause you pain."

Leon's smile became wider at the deep care flowing from his new husband. He moved his hips back in encouragement. "I'll be fine, Husband. Merlin informed Reno and me that this was the best position for conceiving. I swear I will let you know if I'm hurting. Sephiroth, please. I've waited so long. Give me your cub."

Reno nestled his head against Leon's, while Sephiroth readied himself to enter Leon for the first time. He kissed Leon deeply so he could get a taste of their beloved new spouse.

Reno's eyes slightly widened when he felt Leon scream against his teeth. His eyes darted back to find Sephiroth had driven balls-deep into Leon's soft body.

Releasing Leon's lips, Reno began to rain kisses along Leon's sweaty face. He glanced back to meet Sephiroth's alarmed face.

Reno knew he had to do something quick before the big guy bolted. "Leon? You okay? Not sayin' anything. Scarin' the big guy, yo."

Leon inhaled through clenched teeth and began to move his hips. "Move! Oh Gods! Reno, why won't he move! So good! It's like he's in my throat."

Reno grinned back to a relieved looking Sephiroth and gave him the thumbs-up.

Sephiroth steadied his hold and resumed pounding away into a moaning Leon.

Reno continued to move down Leon's body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. His grin became absolutely wicked when he spied Leon's erection slapping against his stomach.

Leon gasped. when he felt the double sensation of Reno's mouth on his erection, while Sephiroth thrust inside him. He moved his hand over to caress Reno's calf lying near his face.

Reno glanced down and met Leon's lust-filled eyes.

Leon licked his lips to emphasize his point. "Me too, Reno. I want some too."

Reno nodded and shoved his lower torso down, aligning his erection with Leon's thirsting mouth.

Sephiroth didn't believe he could get any harder, until he opened his clenched eyes to view his two mates sucking each other off.

Slamming his hands down on the bed, so he wouldn't accidentally break Leon's hips, Sephiroth went for broke, thrusting and driving his way home.

Feeling the mood turn, Reno suckled Leon's erection even harder. Leon answering in kind.

The moans and groans, of sucking and fucking filled the marriage chamber, filtering out the open window up towards the night sky.

Leon was the first to come. His semen jetted into Reno's thirsty mouth only to be swallowed up for more.

Reno was next.

Leon, still shaking from his own orgasm and Sephiroth's hard thrusts, gagged when the sperm erupted out of Reno into his suckling mouth. Leon closed his eyes and enjoyed Reno's salty goodness.

Seeing his mates had reached completion, Sephiroth relaxed his body and released his seed into Leon's.

Leon freed Reno's lax penis from his mouth with a moan. So warm. Leon moved one hand down to rub his lower belly while the happy tears filled his eyes.

Sephiroth kept his pelvis still, making sure his Lion received everything he had to give. It helped that Leon's vaginal muscles continued to clamp and ripple up and down his erection, helping his seed along its journey to Leon's waiting womb.

Reno, once again, nestled his face next to Leon's and licked the tears away. "Hey, Leon. Ya think it took, yo?"

Leon opened his eyes and gave Reno the happiest smile he ever saw. It seemed to come straight from his pure heart. "Oh yes, Reno. My hips already shifted a little, just like they did when Ellone was conceived. I'm with cub again, Reno. I'm so happy."

Reno grinned and kissed Leon again. In a couple of minutes, it would be his turn.

Reno couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: With all the changes I've been making with Leon (Squall), I glanced over the reviews for my Reno stories. I, at first, found it odd that I was never accused of making him OOC. I then realized that I've always had Reno battling from beginning to end. I may have him cry a little, but this sly fox bites and bites back hard.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Good things really do happen to former bad people… and Leon!

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon/Reno, Cid/Vin

Warnings: Yaoi, THREESOME HONEYMOON SEX, Happy! Horny! Leon, Happy! Horny! Reno, Ultimate Seme Sephiroth, Cid-inspired Cursing, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Laguna), Future MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3 - Fox And Lion Come Out To Play**

XXX

Unlike Leon, Reno wished to face Sephiroth when the two of them made love for the first time. His rakish grin lit up his face, while skillful fingers ran through Sephiroth's long silver hair.

While Leon licked away at Reno's female entrance, readying it for penetration, Sephiroth passed the time caressing and snuffling his Fox's sweet smell. "Oh, Pretty Fox. If you only knew how delicious you smell to me."

Reno damn near came, hearing the last statement being whispered in Sephiroth's deep voice. He blushed and returned his husband's caresses. His body shuddering with the pleasure Leon's agile tongue gave him. "Seph. I'm lovin' the sweet talk and all, but I want my baby too. Fill me up, yo."

Sephiroth raised himself to kiss his beloved Turk. His strong hand drawing Leon's head away from Reno's female entrance.

Leon shimmied up to rest his head against Reno's. He didn't want to miss a moment of Reno being taken by their husband.

When Sephiroth raised his lips from Reno's, Leon's lips quickly replaced them.

Reno's happiness could barely be contained. He moaned into Leon's hot mouth when he felt Sephiroth's large erection thrust itself inside his quivering form.

Sephiroth did not stop until his sweet mate's body fully encased his length. The sight of Leon and Reno kissing tested his legendary control to the limit. He groaned with the sensation of Reno's vaginal muscles clutching him tight. With Reno's heels nudging him forward, he began to thrust with rapid strokes into the trembling softness below him.

Reno gasped at the mind-blowing sensations coursing throughout his body. His long arms wrapped around Sephiroth's neck and hung on. He locked his ankles around the small of Sephiroth's back. Looking up at the beautiful angel above him, he smiled. "Let 'em out, Seph. Let me and Leon see them wings. Come on, Angel."

Finding that he would never be able to deny his spouses anything, wild blue eyes glancing over to spy a masturbating, lusty-eyed Leon nodding his head in agreement, Sephiroth unleashed his mighty wings and spread them wide to the open air.

Keeping his ankles locked around Sephiroth's back, Reno raised his arms and ran his hands through the black feathers. His ocean-blue eyes wide with amazement.

Leon's hand followed, running through the down, marveling at the softness.

Sephiroth moaned and growled at the heady sensations his mates innocently gave him. He had forgotten his wings' sensitivity.

Reno and Leon quickly noticed what their questing hands did to Sephiroth. Of course, the couple took advantage of this knowledge.

While Sephiroth continued to plow away into Reno's willing body, the fingers of both of his mates teased and ran through his fluttering wings. He snarled when he felt his body begin to lose control.

Reno, sensing Sephiroth's impending orgasm, dropped one hand down, and began to speedily jerk himself off.

Leon mimicked the gesture, using both hands to bring himself to completion.

Reno flung his head back with a yell when his orgasm ricocheted through him. His body curving inward, while his hand continued to milk his own dwindling erection.

Leon followed soon after. His breath hitched while his body convulsed. Semen spurting onto his belly.

Sephiroth, still pounding away, lowered his head down to lick Leon and Reno's bellies. His tongue thirsting to collect all. His hand grasping for Leon's to lick them clean.

Reno's hand also received the same treatment.

Feeling that his mates had been satisfied, Sephiroth grasped Reno's hips with his large hands, slightly raised them, and with a groan came into his happy Fox. His hips jerking with the effort to keep still, while Reno's canal massaged and rippled over his pulsating erection.

Reno clutched the sheets. His eyes closed tight, while he silently prayed that his body would conceive, just like Leon's had.

Relaxing his wings, Sephiroth carefully pulled out, flopping onto his back, between a satiated Reno and a sighing Leon. His arm covered his blue eyes. Rare laughter rumbled from his chest when he soon felt mischievous hands caressing his body. "Sister Aerith warned me that you two would test my enhancements to their very limits."

Sephiroth didn't have to move his arm to see the grin which flashed across Reno's face. "Just wanna make sure ya don't disappear on us, Seph. Still got some back-door lovin' to take care of, yo."

Leon giggled at the thought. He laid his head on Sephiroth's chest, while Reno laid his on the other side.

Sephiroth's arms came around to enclose them both. "Well, I certainly can't say no to that."

Reno winked over to a smirking Leon, while Sephiroth kissed the tops of their heads.

XXX

Sephiroth had been sure his mates could not surprise him anymore than they already had. He found this soon not to be the case.

The bottle of lubrication flipped through Reno's agile fingers with the alacrity of a first-class magician.

Sephiroth's rounded eyes stayed fixated on his mates while their hands prepared each other.

Their hot kisses intermingling while fingers prodded each other's prostates. The moans echoing through Sephiroth's ears, releasing the beast caged inside.

When Leon and Reno both spied the fervor alighting their winged one's eyes, the couple removed fingers from each other's bodies and quickly took position.

Sephiroth choked when Reno raised himself up, and dropped his body straight down onto Leon's pulsing erection.

Reno's keen inflaming the beast inside Sephiroth.

Reno pushed the envelope, by flipping his red hair back, and licking his swollen lips. He grasped Leon's thighs and spread them in an open invitation to Sephiroth's advances. "Time for a wild ride, Seph."

Catching Leon's smiling eyes, just to make sure he had permission, Sephiroth rushed over. Taking firm hold of his Lion's thin hips, Sephiroth thrust in, clenching his teeth at the constricting tightness which encased his erection.

Leon locked his ankles around Sephiroth's back and held onto Reno's hips. He moaned with the blissful sensation of filling Reno's body while being filled himself.

Reno started the ride with gusto. Positioning himself so Leon's length would brush his prostate every time, he bounced up and down, flinging his head back, yelling his pleasure to the ceiling.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth and concentrated on countering Reno's bouncing, so his Lion would be overwhelmed with the non-stop gratification.

Leon's moans turned into constant pleading for Sephiroth to fuck him harder. His hands clenching Reno's hips in a death-grip.

Reno clenched Sephiroth's head with one hand, while his other hand reached down to masturbate himself to completion. He turned his head so his lips met Sephiroth's.

Tongues played and teased, before Sephiroth released Reno's mouth, so he could breathe.

Reno screamed, bending over Leon's jerking body, when his orgasm shook through him. His hand frantically rubbing to make it last.

Sephiroth caught up the semen-filled hand, licking it clean, and kissed the palm with tenderness.

Reno rested his full weight back on Sephiroth, smiling at the softness awarded to him even now.

Leon flung his head back with a shout, releasing his seed into Reno's waiting body. His hands holding Reno's hips, while his semen jetted up into the tight canal.

Reno flopped to the side, pulling himself off Leon's member. Exhaustion evident in every limb.

Sephiroth slung Leon's shaking legs over his shoulders and rode for broke.

Leon screamed, and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, holding on tight. His hips creaking with the strain.

Luckily for Leon, Sephiroth's orgasm rocked his soul quickly. His wings once again spreading wide, while his roar shook the room.

Having his loud shout met with silence, Sephiroth looked down, in stunned shock, to see his precious Lion passed out underneath him.

Reno hastily scurried up to check on Leon, and breathed out an easy sigh of relief. He met Sephiroth's scared face and gave him a jubilant thumb's up. "No worries, Seph. Ya just fucked Leon happy. That's all. Just let the Lion rest. He ain't enhanced. Remember?"

Placing a gentle kiss and nuzzle on his slumbering Lion, Sephiroth gently pulled out.

Reno jumped up and had washcloths ready to cleanse them all. He laid a warm blanket around Leon's slumbering form.

Having lain back with eyes closed, while Reno puttered around, Sephiroth's eyebrows furrowed when soft kisses soon trailed along his chest. He opened perplexed eyes, frowning when his gaze met sly ocean-blue ones. His lustful growling becoming pronounced when a lone finger ran along his rapidly filling erection.

"Hey, Seph." Reno's lips moved up to nibble Sephiroth's. "This Turk still ain't sure if he's pregnant or not. Don't got the feelin' like Leon does. Wanna keep tryin' just to make sure. Please? Ain't gonna hurt me. Swear. All enhanced, yo."

Sephiroth moved forward until Reno lay flat on his back below him. He made sure their bodies laid far enough away from Leon's not to hinder his much-needed sleep. "Reno. How many times do I and Leon need to tell you? You belong. This fact will not change, with or without another babe, born with my blood running through their veins."

Looking completely serious for once, Reno wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, and drew him in for a deep kiss. "Just love me, Seph. I'll work on the rest. Promise. If I get pregnant, even better. No matter what. It's all aces, yo."

Shaking his head at his sweet-smelling Fox's exasperating hardheadedness, Sephiroth held a scared Reno close and loved him with everything he had.

Leon, feigning sleep, witnessed the exchange with a saddened gaze. His precious Turk. He had tried everything, and still Reno doubted himself, and his place in their new family.

If Reno didn't get pregnant soon, Leon feared what his desperate mate would do next. He would have to speak with Sephiroth privately.

The couple had to ensure that Reno would not leave. Their family would never be the same without his fire to guide the way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I received my Reno and Sephiroth figurines today! Reno's eyes are really eye-level to Seph's chest. Squall's figurine should be here tomorrow, then my threesome shall be complete! They're already wonderfully posed. Sephiroth glares from on high: "Where's my Pretty Lion?" Reno entreats: "Please don't make me pregnant again." Just to let ya know, the next chapter will be ALL SEX. I have to test the positions out on my Reno figurine first. Tee Hee.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Reno would make a run for it, except his Baby Turk keeps snitchin' on him. Daddy Seph to the rescue!

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon (Periphery, just this once) /Reno, Cid/Vin

Warnings: Yaoi, Angsty! Reno, Baby Turk Ronan, Stern Loving Leon, Ultimate Seme Sephiroth, Cid-inspired Cursing, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Laguna), MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 4 - Baby Turk Ain't Havin' It, Yo!**

XXX

Reno snuggled a glaring Ronan close, while he fed him his lunchtime meal. "Can ya quit with the snitchin'? Ain't gonna be forever. Swear. Just got no place here, yo."

If possible, Ronan glared even harder, grasping tighter onto Reno's pinky finger. Old Man wasn't going anywhere while his Baby Turk breathed.

Reno sighed, while leaning back in the rocking chair, located in the store's back room. He acknowledged his planned future actions had irrationality written all over them; but the pain just hurt too much inside.

Three months. Three whole months of almost constant loving from Sephiroth, and Reno still hadn't become pregnant. He couldn't figure the situation out.

Before the threesome had left the Land of Dragons, Aerith had announced that Reno's enhancements had done their job. His fractured pelvis had healed, even better than before, with no internal damage.

During his last visit, Merlin had checked Reno from head-to-toe, declaring him fit as a fiddle. No reason at all for him not to conceive.

Sephiroth didn't have a problem with making babies. He had gotten Leon with child the very first try. He had smiled in quiet delight, one month ago, to find out he and Leon were going to have a baby boy.

Everyone had decided, at once, that the baby's name would be Zackary.

Reno glanced up, with a smirk, hearing Leon's soft murmurings to the customers outside. Chalk up another instant sale. No one said no to the Lion, especially with a glowing Ellone in his arms.

Reno would look on, with saddened eyes in the morning, while Leon got the cubs ready. The couple would then drop the babies off to be babysat by Grampa Cid and Vincent until lunchtime.

Leon would whisper, thinking Reno still asleep, about the cubs' new baby brother, and what fun all three would be having growing up together.

Ellone would sing-song back to her Light-filled Mommy.

Ronan would grunt to keep his Mommy Lion happy, but always made sure to catch his Old Man's eye from the cradle. Turk could never sneak up on Turk.

"Hey!" Reno looked down, startled, to see Ronan had finished his bottle.

Typical. Reno's Baby Turk didn't cry. Ronan yelled, and if that didn't work, yelled louder.

Reno set the bottle to the side and sat Ronan up to be burped.

Patting and rubbing his baby's back to get the gas out, Reno thought about what the future would be like, if he left.

Leon and Sephiroth would continue onward with the marriage. Leon would probably cry, and Seph would be pissed without his fiery fox by his side, but the couple had each other.

Reno loved Ellone, like he had birthed her himself, but she would forget him in time. He hoped.

Just one little problem kept rising up to foil Reno's plans. Actually, with the three-month weight gain, the little problem was now a healthy big problem.

The grumpy problem, named Ronan, burped a completed mission well done.

Reno sat back while beginning to rock his baby boy to sleep. Staring down with soul-wrenching love at his Baby Turk, he sobbed with frustration. Everything would be solved if he just ran away, but Ronan wouldn't let him.

From the moment Reno realized he had not conceived during the honeymoon, his body went into instant flight mode. Pure habit, to tell the truth. He had given himself this sole mission to accomplish, and his body had not come through for him. Unforgivable, for the veteran Turk.

Catching on, in an instant, to his Old Man's panic, Ronan, in response, went into immediate defense mode.

Except when he stayed at his Grampas' house, Ronan would yell bloody murder, if he didn't feel Reno's presence around him. He refused feedings from everyone but his Old Man.

Leon, sensing what had happened, kept quiet about the situation, handing Ronan off to an increasingly disgruntled Reno.

When a ranting Grampa Cid flung up his hands in bewilderment the first time this happened, a perplexed Grampa Vincent sat down with his little Turk, using the Darkness that all Turks craved to comfort him.

Feeling his beloved grandson's inner fear, and realizing the cause, Vincent managed to shush Ronan enough to placate the Captain. He further soothed his Baby Turk's fears, reassuring him that Daddy Sephiroth would heal all. Turk's honor.

Peace reigned once again in the Highwind household; but Ronan still refused to feed unless Reno held the bottle.

After a long conversation with Vincent, Sephiroth also let things be, but decided he would nip this silliness in the bud soon. His sweet-smelling Fox had to be delusional, if he thought the multi-winged Angel would allow Reno to leave him, Leon, and their cubs.

In two months passing, the situation deteriorated.

The more desperate Reno became the more Ronan clung onto him. The Old Man just didn't get his baby's simple reasoning. Mommy Lion's softness kept Ronan warm, and Daddy Sephiroth's strength made him brave, but no one could replace his Old Man.

Reno gazed at his sleeping baby boy and then leaned down to kiss the top of Ronan's red-haired head. "Ain't gonna make this easy on ya Old Man. Are ya? Who'm I foolin'? Even thinking 'bout leavin' you kills me inside. Kept a part of my soul when ya came out. Didn't ya? Love you, Ronan. Thanks for snitchin' on me. Ain't nothing without my Baby Turk, yo."

Ronan opened his ocean-blue eyes slightly, to burp his response, and fall back to sleep.

Reno giggled and snuggled his baby close. "Bet Uncle Rude sent ya down to me from the Lifestream. Always kept an eye out for the Old Man when I got funny in the head. Best partner ever."

Reno looked up towards the high ceiling, and winked to the Lifestream, where he knew Rude still wore his shades. "Thanks, Partner. Aces all the way, yo!"

Reno could almost picture Rude folding his arms across his chest, and answering him back with a firm, tight-lipped nod of accomplishment.

XXX

"See, Sephiroth. I told you Ronan's asleep. You can play with him later."

Reno beamed with joy to view his much-missed mate, gazing at him with lustful adoration in his ice-blue eyes.

An equally joyful Leon peered from behind Sephiroth's bicep, while holding his waist in a tight embrace. "Vincent already took Ellone back to the house, Reno. Let Sephiroth have Ronan for a minute before Vincent teleports him back too."

Grateful for his enhanced arm strength, Reno held his sleeping baby up, so Sephiroth could hold him.

After Leon released him with a regretful sigh, Sephiroth came forward, bent down on one knee, and took secure hold of his firstborn son. He leaned forward to inhale Reno's sweet scent and feast from yearning lips.

Holding the babe close to his chest, Sephiroth stood back up, while smiling down at his beautiful Fox. "Tseng sends his regards and two more chess sets he found in an old attic. He believes the other goods shall sell for a favorable price. The trip proved fruitful, but I feel sorry to have left you and the Pretty Lion for so long."

Reno stood up and kissed the area above Sephiroth's strong heart. He then hugged his husband and slumbering baby tight. "Just two weeks, Seph. Time flew by. Know it did, 'cause Ronan gained another fifty pounds."

Sephiroth chuckled and kissed his son's forehead. He received a baby snort and sharp hair pull in response. "I can tell. To my dismay, you seemed to have lost what Ronan has found."

Reno hid his tell-tale eyes against Sephiroth's chest. "Workin' hard. That's all. Never could keep on the weight, even pregnant with Ronan."

Sephiroth sighed and wrapped a secure wing around his lost Turk. After kissing Ronan a few more times, he turned to hand him off to a waiting Leon. "Tell Father I will pick up the babies later. I need to talk to him. Don't worry. I remembered our conversation before I left. Sister Aerith helped me with her innate wisdom. I know now what must be done."

Eyebrows furrowing, Leon took the baby and gave Sephiroth a deep heart-felt kiss. "Aerith knows what she's talking about. I'm not worried. Take your time. I'll stay with the babies until you come by. I love you."

Before Leon left the backroom, he sidled up to the hiding Reno.

After leaving a trail of kisses along his face, while licking up an errant tear, Leon hugged a grateful Reno close, and whispered into his ear. "I chose you. I married you first. You don't get to leave me. I would never have survived if it wasn't for you. I love you and I always will. That's a fact and nothing you ever say or do will change it. You understand?"

Reno sobbed, grabbing Leon's head to return the kiss with a soulful one of his own, and returned to his original hiding place huddled against Sephiroth's chest. "Love you too. Sorry I'm so fucked-up."

Leon nuzzled Reno's cheek. "Relax and let Sephiroth take care of you. I'll see you both later."

Subtly rubbing up against a purring Sephiroth, when he walked on by, Leon exited the store room, babe in arms, confident he had left his distressed mate in good hands.

Sephiroth's gaze returned downward towards his Turk. He enclosed the shaken figure in a warm embrace, lowering his lips to kiss the top of Reno's head. "Do you trust me to take care of you, my sweet-scented Fox?"

Reno didn't trust his voice, but his head nodded a vigorous affirmative, while his body burrowed further against Sephiroth's.

When Sephiroth picked his mate up in his strong arms, Reno wrapped long legs around Sephiroth's torso, so their groins ground against each other.

Moaning with the sensation, with Reno licking his neck, Sephiroth wrapped his many wings around them both, and called on the powers of Darkness.

A second later, the loving couple had disappeared, leaving the backroom empty.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'll never tire of Reno. I don't care if Square-Enix releases ten more Final Fantasies. He'll always be my Precious. For my stories, either the character will be Reno, or a Reno-like character, like Axel. In the end, the Reno babies will probably be in the hundreds. I'm still working on my sex scenes. I'll get better. Promise!

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Attempted baby making. Does it succeed? Oh, please. We're talkin' Sephiroth here!

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon (Periphery, just this twice) /Reno, Cid/Vin

Warnings: Yaoi, Angsty! Reno, Ultimate Mega-Seme Sephiroth, Cid-inspired Cursing, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Laguna), MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 5 - Super Nova**

XXX

In the seconds the trip took for Reno and Sephiroth to arrive in their own bedroom, Reno had lost his nerve. Long-fingered hands scrabbled to push Sephiroth away, while long legs released their hold around Sephiroth's waist.

Sephiroth, scenting his Turk's anguish, let Reno go and drew away to peer down at his anxious mate. "Where does my sweet-smelling Fox, and mother of my first-born son, believe he will run off to, where he can hide from me?"

Reno, refusing to meet the multi-winged Angel's piercing blue gaze, hugged himself with long arms. Darting ocean-blue eyes scanned windows and the bedroom doorway for a quick exit.

Turk brain dismissed each alternative, once Reno remembered how fast his Husband could be when provoked.

Sephiroth's removal of long black coat, along with the release of wings, placed a panicky Reno into a fighter's crouch.

Reno's eyes centered now to the open bedroom doorway located to the right of Sephiroth's fluttering wing. A feint, with a surge of last-minute speed, should free the scared Fox to the nowhere he would be fleeing to.

While Sephiroth unbuckled his stomach armor, Reno leaped towards his preplanned exit. He felt the shock course through his body when suddenly bared feet pedaled air.

Arching a curious eyebrow, while feeling a distinct draft, Reno's desperate gaze moved down towards his body.

Reno released a gasp to find himself naked, with bare feet peddling away, while a chuckling Sephiroth held his figure two feet off the ground, by the waist with one arm.

Sephiroth wrapped his other arm, along with his wings, around the squirming Turk. "Amusing. I know you read my case files. I held back, during the tests, so I wouldn't blow up the Shinra Building. I will always be faster than you, my wily Fox."

Reno's answering motions confused himself along with Sephiroth. While he buried his head in Sephiroth's neck, his fists beat against his mate's unforgiving chest. "Ain't worth it, Seph! Can fuck this Turk forever. Ain't ever gonna have your cub. Tried and tried! Got nothing left! Let me go, Sephiroth. Take care of Ronan. Make sure he don't grow up like his Old Man."

Mindful of his strength, Sephiroth tightened his hold around Reno. He walked over to the bed, before laying a sobbing Reno down.

Raising himself up on solid forearms, Sephiroth stared until he received Reno's full attention. "Listen to me. I talked with great length to Sister Aerith about this very matter. The problem lies not with the physical, but the mental. Relax yourself and you will become pregnant with my child. Sister Aerith swore this to me. Her advice has always proven sound."

Gripping Sephiroth's biceps for support, Reno blinked more tears out of his disbelieving eyes. "Aerith? Well, yeah. Can't argue with her. Golden, through and through. Don't know 'bout that relaxin' shit. Tseng tried that on me before. Did fuck-all. Mind's too busy with the worry, Seph. If this time don't work, I'm gone. Can't take no more, not even with my two-hundred pound Baby Turk holdin' on."

Licking Reno's tears away, Sephiroth rubbed his leather-covered thigh against Reno's surprising erection. "You trusted me before we left the shop. The trust dissipated once we arrived here. A space of mere seconds. Will my sad Fox trust me now, until the end? I will not continue if you fight me. I will not force my baby on you."

Wrapping thin arms around a powerful neck, Reno drew Sephiroth further into his welcoming embrace. "Trust ya, Seph. Always trust ya. Brain's fucked up. That's all. Make it relax, Seph. Won't think 'bout baby makin'. Swear. Just love me, Angel. Love this fucked-up Turk. 'Kay?"

XXX

Reno knew nothing but sensation.

Sephiroth's lips, tongue, teeth, and hands all came together, to work the former Turk into an erotic frenzy, while also taking Reno's mind off his own perceived infertility.

From the massaging of fiery red locks to the ticklish nibbling of toes, Sephiroth made Reno feel cherished, loved, and, most important of all, wanted for himself.

Whenever Reno attempted to reciprocate his husband's actions, Sephiroth stopped him. "You asked me to love you, Reno. Allow me to do that. Feel me, Fox. Close your eyes and think only of me."

With a light laugh, Reno settled back, relaxing long arms to the side. "Too easy, yo."

Taking a moment to shed constrictive leather pants, and retrieve the nearby lubrication, Sephiroth began a journey of kisses from Reno's sweet mouth, downward to leave sucking, open-mouthed kisses and licks to stiff nipples, ending the trail with a close-mouthed quick kiss to the swollen head of Reno's erection.

With a swift inhale, Reno half-reared up, while endeavoring to pull Sephiroth back up. "No, Seph! Don't need that. Come back up here."

Reno's scrabbling halted when pleading eyes met Sephiroth's fierce icy gaze. "The Lion is our mate; but who is your Husband, Turk?"

Reno's hands changed from grasping to petting in the space of two breaths. Long fingers ran through silver hair. "Easy, Angel. You're the Husband, Seph. For sure, yo."

Sephiroth grabbed Reno's seductive hands, holding them firm against his chest. "Then trust your Husband to know what your body needs now."

With a resigned sigh, Reno laid back, relaxing his whole body. He had given consent in a verbal way, but had still held back in the physical sense.

Acknowledging Sephiroth's good sense, Reno allowed his anxieties to drain away.

XXX

Licking up-and-down Reno's dripping erection, Sephiroth inhaled the exotic scent of his mate. His own erection pulsed, while the aromatic aphrodisiac made the blood in his veins boil.

Taking small sips at the tip, Sephiroth kissed the head. With a gulp, he swallowed half the erection down.

Reno answered the ministrations with low moans and keens for more.

Working controlled throat muscles on the erection, Sephiroth used lubricated fingers to ready Reno for penetration.

One finger already entering, while a second waited it's turn.

Reno's hands went from petting Sephiroth's bobbing head, to clutching the long hair, while holding his head down. Hips worked, in concert, with Sephiroth's swallows. The lower stomach tightening with the threat of impending orgasm.

Two of Sephiroth's fingers had full penetration of Reno's writhing body. The pads rubbed against his prostate.

With the increased volume of Reno's babbling, and the quickened movement of hips, Sephiroth realized Reno's imminent release.

Wishing to hurry the process along, feeling his own need overcoming him, Sephiroth introduced a third finger into Reno's body and crooked all three fingers, shoving directly onto the prostate.

Almost tearing Sephiroth's hair out, Reno came with a loud yell. His body cramping inward, while the semen gushed down Sephiroth's throat.

Sephiroth's swallowing failed to cease until Reno's body had nothing left to give. He reveled in his Turk's salty taste.

Checking to ensure Reno's female entrance had also released, softening the way for his erection, Sephiroth turned his gasping mate onto his left side.

Coming up behind him, holding Reno close, Sephiroth entered the moaning Fox's female entrance with one thrust. His mighty main wing covering both their sweating bodies.

Reno grabbed onto Sephiroth's forearms with a death-grip. Dazed blue eyes opened wide. Mouth releasing a loud groan at the suddenness of the impalement.

Out of all the times of Sephiroth loving him, Reno had never felt his Husband so deep.

Reno turned his head sideways to meet Sephiroth's questing lips with a deep kiss. "I'm okay, Angel. Fuck me hard. Wanna feel it for days."

Nodding, with a grin, Sephiroth popped his hips, almost displacing Reno's pelvis. "Sufficient, Turk?"

Grunting with the full feeling, Reno moaned. "Aces wild, General. Go for it."

Sephiroth resumed his back-breaking thrusts. "Remember, Fox. Think only of me."

Reno moaned, and groaned, while running fingers through the feathers of Sephiroth's wing. "Inside and out, Angel. Nothing but you for this Turk, yo!"

Soul enflamed by Reno's fire, Sephiroth bent the writhing body, in front of him, inward, by grabbing the backs of Reno's toned thighs, and hauling the yelping Turk towards his chest.

Holding the squirming Fox close, Sephiroth released the animal inside himself, testing Reno's enhancements to their very limits.

Instead of hiding inside himself, like he used to do when Cloud abused him, Reno released all inhibitions and met Sephiroth's fury with his own.

Feathers flew through the air, along with the lustful screams and curses.

The bed shook and quaked with the warning of impending breakage.

Reno screamed, with shock, when his own orgasm shook through his body. The semen jetted, in streams, hitting under his chin, chest, and stomach.

Sephiroth, still pumping away, glanced over Reno's shoulder, groaning at the waste. His large hand ran through the mess, bringing the excess to his thirsting tongue.

Reno grabbed Sephiroth's head, with one hand, bringing their heads together for a tongue-battling kiss. His fingers frantically rubbing at the small nub of nerves located above his female entrance. The vaginal orgasms seeming never to end.

Sephiroth mauled a delighted Reno for another fifteen long minutes, before the great wing flew up. Allowing the afternoon's light in, he released into Reno with a roar. His semen filling Reno's womb to overflowing.

By this time, Reno had given up the ghost, becoming a quivering bundle of pleasure-filled nerves, connected to a gigantic smile.

With Sephiroth still releasing inside his greedy form, Reno exhaled an astonished gasp. Blissed eyes flew open, hands flying to rest on a swollen lower belly.

Reno felt his hips move a little!

Reno ran gentle hands over his lower belly, feeling his hips move even more. Just like Leon said he felt when he became pregnant with Ellone, and later Zackary.

Carefully pulling out, Sephiroth rose up on one elbow. His searching gaze perused his marveling Turk from head-to-toe; not missing a thing. "Is there something you need to tell me, Reno?"

With a devilish grin, Reno turned around. Wrapping long arms around his husband's neck, he gave Sephiroth a toe-curling kiss.

After releasing Sephiroth's lips for a breath of air, Reno smirked and gave his Angel a saucy wink. "Congratulations, General Sephiroth. You're now an official double mother-fucker. How ya like that, yo?"

Sephiroth's answer broke the bed, and left Reno smirking, even while unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ah, Dissidia. I may not have a full story yet, but I can still use your Angst! seeds elsewhere. From the beginning, with its prequel "Precious In My Hands," this story kicked my ass. With the second chapter, I knew it would make, or break me. Without the readers' continued diligent encouragement, and support, the harsh criticism of a few would have stopped me from posting my work altogether. Because of you, I've now posted 32 stories. Thank You.

*Please refer to chapters 7 and 8 in the prequel "Precious In My Hands," for the myriad family connections.*

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Happy Endings. Premonitions to come?

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon /Reno, Cid/Vin

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Baby Turk Ronan, Magical Baby Girl Ellone, Worried Angsty! Lion, Confused-As-Usual Reno, Ultimate Mega-Daddy Sephiroth, Cid-inspired Cursing, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Laguna), MPREG - all gone… for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 6 - Fated Circle**

XXX

_Italics = Baby Talk_

Steadying himself on the doorframe, one-year-old Ronan geared himself for launch. _"All set, Elly. Coast is clear, yo!"_

Smaller than her big brother, by a whole head, Ellone Valentine gazed with huge blue-grey eyes at the long distance ahead. _"Don't know, Ro. Big Man or Grandfather Vincent's gonna catch you again. They always do. Don't wanna stop the waves. It makes Mommy scared."_

Swerving around, Ronan lost his balance, landing next to his sister, with a plop. He hugged Ellone close, bolstering her small courage with his own. _"No worries, Elly! We worked the timing down. Right? I crawl up, check the Old Man's still breathin', then I'm back here, with nobody the wiser. All Aces, yo!"_

Being the more level-headed of the siblings, Ellone thought once more through the plan. Their three-month-old brother, Zackary couldn't help her this time, because he fell asleep, in his Snuggli, listening to Mommy Lion's beating heart. _"Okay, but crawl fast. It hurts, if I hold the waves back, for too long."_

With a giggle, and quick squeeze, Ronan Valentine stood himself back up against the doorframe. Ocean-blue eyes glued to his target. _"Wait for it... Wait for it... Now!"_

Raising plump arms, Ellone directed her attention to the pretty waves moving around them. The waves no one could see, but her, and Auntie Aerith. With one vocalized syllable, Time ceased. "Ah!"

Reaching forward, Ellone tapped Ronan on the leg, bringing him into her dimension. _"Hurry up, Ro! Mommy's Griever's already fighting me. I woke him up again. Bad Kitty."_

Acknowledging the great strain his tiny sister was putting herself through, Ronan crawled into action, since he crawled faster than he could toddle.

Traversing through the grown-ups' big feet, faster than his Old Man through a Wutaian minefield, Ronan hastily made his way to the foot of the large bed. With one Mako-enhanced leap, he landed directly on top of Reno's Time-stopped chest.

Spying the Old Man still resided among the living, after giving birth to the biggest baby-in-creation, next to his own birth, Ronan turned to hop off, when Time failed him.

"What the fuck, yo!"

XXX

Ellone tried so hard to keep the waves back, but the Bad Kitty, inside Mommy, kept clawing at her. She knew Griever didn't like Mommy to be upset, but he didn't have to be so mean.

Seeing familiar black leather boots halt before big eyes, Ellone held her breath, while her gaze moved way, way up to meet the Big Man's glowing green stare. With a quick probe, she relaxed, sensing only relief for her safety, and a deep pride regarding her innate powers. She felt silly, being scared. Daddy Sephiroth swore he would destroy anyone who would even think to do her harm.

With one graceful swoop, Sephiroth gathered a glowing Ellone in one long arm. "Perhaps I should postpone my return to the Coliseum, the Turks seemed to have infiltrated further than I believed."

Readjusting a slowly healing frame, with a wince, Reno rolled a grumpy Ronan to the side, after administering a hard finger flick to the head. "Nothin' doin. Ya know the rules, Seph. Turks reprimand their own. Baby Turk should of known better. Three tries and timin's still shitty. Good thing Tseng ain't here to see it. He'd have my ponytail on a stick, yo!"

Cradling hefty newborn grandson, Grimoire, Vincent Valentine regarded his heir apparent closely.

Ronan's stubborn ocean-blue irises met ancient crimson red. The fiery blue begrudingly lowered itself to the commanding wisdom mentally given by the confessed ex-Turk.

Ronan may have been only a year old, but he was a born Turk. Ellone never would be. He should never have included her in a Turk designated mission.

Muttering to himself, in baby talk, Ronan rolled back into Reno's comforting warmth, glad to feel the Old Man's welcoming hug.

"Don't sweat it, Ronan. Old Man fucked up plenty of times. Pretty sure Tseng will give ya an earful next time ya visit Auntie Aerith and Yuffie. Let the Gods find ya a solid partner, like they did with me and Rude. You'll be set. Aces wild, yo!"

Vincent softly petted baby-fine red curls. "Do not fret, Ronan. I believe the Gods have already granted your wish."

Standing up, Vincent placed Grimoire on Reno's other side. Leaning back, he allowed himself the tiniest smile, seeing Ronan play with his brother's long fingers. A true marksman's hands. He would pledge Cerberus on it.

XXX

With a sleeping Ellone cradled safe, Sephiroth went searching for his missing Lion, and three-month-old son. Of course, he found them both in the Nursery.

Placing Ellone in her own crib, Sephiroth embraced a shivering Leon with strong arms, and sable wings. "What you fear, shall never come to pass, Pretty Lion. The evil Sorceress no longer lives. Ellone will never be hunted, for her gifts, like her namesake before her. When she was born, I swore to guard her with my life. I reaffirm this pledge now."

Twisting around, Leon buried himself in the security of his husband's touch. "I'm being silly. I know. But I saw first-hand the Hell Sis had to go through, then Rinoa. My sister's Time powers didn't manifest, until she reached puberty. Elly's had them since birth, and they're so strong. Without Aerith's help, I have no idea what I would do. People can be so close-minded and cruel. I fear so much for her."

Turning Leon back around, Sephiroth gazed at his other son, Zachary. "Look there. A true SOLDIER in the making. Aerith believes he shall be even taller than I; not to mention, Ronan, and the other momentous gift our Fox has birthed. Do not fear for our brightest Light. Even now, her loving Knights protect her. Fear for the ones who would stand in her way."

Extending a gentle hand, Leon softly brushed Zackary's brow. Like his newborn brother, in the other room, his hair glowed of the brightest silver. "To be safe. To be loved. To never be alone again. All my wishes have come true. Such a strange, arduous road."

Sephiroth nuzzled Leon's hairline. "I would travel it, with no other, but you and our fiery Fox beside me."

Sensing Vincent enter the room, the couple moved away from the sleeping babes. "My grandchildren all slumber at the same time. You best take advantage of this minor miracle."

Lightly laughing, Sephiroth and Leon walked towards the doorway.

Sephiroth placed a strong hand on his father's red-caped shoulder. "Father? Are you sure you will be all right, if one, or many, awaken?"

With a reassuring pat, Vincent shooed the pair away. "Compared to my Captain, four babies are nothing. Personally, I consider this a vacation."

XXX

Reno sighed, feeling a nude Leon slide up next to his tired body. "Enough with the teasin!' Sixteen frickin' pounds of Mako-enhanced Baby Turk. I'm lucky I still got an ass left, yo."

Holding Reno tight, Leon cuddled even closer. "I don't know. From what I remember, you really didn't have an ass to begin with."

Reno may have been exhausted, but he could still pinch with the best of them. He grinned, hearing a soft Kitten mewl. "Ain't what ya got. It's what ya do with it, yo."

Sephiroth enveloped them all, with his one great wing. "My arms miss you both already. Sister Aerith remains adamant your bodies need rest, before I am to be blessed again; yet I find the wait stifling."

Lacing his fingers, with Leon's, Reno kissed along Sephiroth's neck. "Wish I could say the same. But if every baby's coming out this big, the Fox is gonna need more than a breather, yo."

Reaching out, Leon caressed Sephiroth's arm, smiling to hear the answering purrs. "Yes. Between the Baby Turks, Time-stops, and regular disasters, we will definitely need our rest."

Using his last dreg of strength, Reno kissed Leon's waiting lips. "Yeah, but we're still lucky. Ain't we, Leon?"

Leon made sure to catch Sephiroth's lustful gaze, with his own. "Yes, Reno. We are."


End file.
